tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Druid Outfits Quest/Spoiler
Outfit The Druid Outfits are available to all Premium Account players, only the addons are included in this quest. Bear Paws (Male) Wolf Paws (Female) Required Equipment * 50 Bear Paws * 50 Wolf Paws Method * All of the items above can be collected before you begin the quest. To save time, you are advised to collect the items before you talk to the NPC. * Go to Port Hope and see Ustan (upstairs here) and ask him about his "addon". * He will tell you to bring him 50 Bear Paws and 50 Wolf Paws and he will fit them on you. * Give him the items, and he will give you the paws addon. Transcripts player: Hi Ustan: Crunor's blessing, traveller. player: Addon Ustan: Would you like to wear bear paws like I do? No problem, just bring me 50 bear paws and 50 wolf paws and I'll fit them on. player: Bear Paws Ustan: Have you brought 50 bear paws and 50 wolf paws? player: Yes Ustan: Excellent! Like promised, here are your bear paws. Bear Fur (Male) Wolf Fur (Female) Required Equipment * Sample of a Blooming Griffinclaw flower. * Sample of Water from a hydra cave. * 100 ounces of Demon Dust. * Ceiron's Wolf Tooth Chain from Orc Fortress Method In order to get this addon, you must prove yourself trustworthy to Ceiron and then A Majestic Warwolf. However first you must learn the language of wolves. Mission 1 * You must start this quest by going to Ab'Dendriel and talking to Ceiron the druid (here). Ask him about his "outfit". He will tell you that you must earn his respect before you can be given a wolf skin to wear. He will ask you to bring him a sample of a blooming Griffinclaw flower, and he will give you a container to collect it in. * Now travel to the mountains of Nargor and get a sample of a blooming Griffinclaw flower. Note: You cannot collect the flower unless you have already started the mission! * The griffinclaw flower can be found on Nargor on 3rd floor to the north-east. The flower is usually 'dry and withered' and you can't get it. It appears to be very infrequent, but random. You may need to return many times before you find the flower blooming. Mission 2 * The second mission is to collect a sample of The purest and cleanest water in tibia. Ceiron provides you with Ceiron's Waterskin which you must fill with water from the Hydra spawn here. (Note: You must use the waterskin directly on the "trickle" as using it on the pond will do nothing.) Mission 3 * The third mission is to bring him "100 ounces of Demon Dust" to prove that "you're on the right side, against Zathroth". These can be obtained through Purchase, or by using a Blessed Wooden Stake the corpse of a freshly killed Demon. Mission 4 * The last mission is to find and retrieve Ceiron's Wolf Tooth Chain lost inside the Orc Fortress. It is located in a concealed room which is located west of the stairs on the same floor as the Orc Fortress Quest is found here. * After completing all of Ceiron's tasks, you'll be able to speak the language of the wolves. Head over to Cormaya, find A Majestic Warwolf's Cave (down here) and ask her about an "addon". Transcripts player: Hi Ceiron: Always nice to meet a fellow druid, player. player: Outfit Ceiron: What are you thinking! I would never allow you to slay my beloved friends for the sake of your narcism. Only Faolan can grant you a fur like this one. player: Faolan Ceiron: I know where the great wolf mother lives, but I will not tell that to just anyone. You have to earn my respect first. Are you willing to help me? player: Yes Ceiron: I hope that I am not asking too much of you with this task. I heard of a flower which is currently unique in Tibia and can survive at only one place. ... Ceiron: This place is somewhere in the bleak mountains of Nargor. I would love to have a sample of its blossom, but the problem is that it seldom actually blooms. ... Ceiron: I cannot afford to travel there each day just to check whether the time has already come, besides I have no idea where to start looking. ... Ceiron: I would be deeply grateful if you could support me in this matter and collect a sample of the blooming Griffinclaw for me. ... Ceiron: Have you understood everything I told you and will fullfil this task for me? player: Yes Ceiron: Alright then. Take this botanist's container and return to me once you were able to retrieve a sample. Don't lose patience! player: Bye Ceiron: May Crunor bless and guide you, player. ---- Player: Hi Ceiron: Hello there. What do you want? Player: Griffinclaw Ceiron: Were you able to obtain a sample of the Griffinclaw? Player: Yes Ceiron: Crunor be praised! The Griffinclaw really exists! Now, I will make sure that it will not become extinct. If you are ready to help me again, just ask me for a task. ---- Player: Hi Ceiron: Hello there. What do you want? Player: Task Ceiron: Listen, my next task for you is not exactly easy either. ... Ceiron: In the mountains between Ankrahmun and Tiquanda are two hydra lairs. The nothern one has many waterfalls whereas the southern one has just tiny water trickles. ... Ceiron: However, these trickles are said to contain water as pure and clean as nowhere else in Tibia. ... Ceiron: If you could reach one of these trickles and retrieve a water sample for me, it would be a great help. ... Ceiron: It is important that you take the water directly from the trickle, not from the pond - else it will not be as pure anymore. ... Ceiron: Have you understood everything I told you and will fulfil this task for me? Player: Yes Ceiron: Great! Here, take my waterskin and try to fill it with water from this special trickle. Don't lose my waterskin, I will not accept some random dirty waterskin. (Note: When you get the water its from the pond in the very middle of the new Hydra spawn. when it works you will see the water ripples, kind of like the attack a Hydra uses only its on the square infront of you) ---- Player: Hi Ceiron: Hello there. What do you want? Player: Water Skin Ceiron: Did you bring me a sample of water from the hydra cave? Player Yes Ceiron: Good work, Player! This water looks indeed extremely clear. I will examine it right away. If you are ready to help me again, just ask me for a task. ---- Player Hi Ceiron: Hello there. What do you want? Player Task Ceiron: I'm glad that you are still with me, Player. Especially because my next task might require even more patience from your side than the ones before. ... Ceiron: Demons... these unholy creatures should have never been able to walk the earth. They are a brood fueled only by hatred and malice. ... Ceiron: Even if slain, their evil spirit is not fully killed. It needs a blessed stake to release their last bit of fiendishness and turn them into dust. ... Ceiron: It does not work all the time, but if you succeed, their vicious spirit is finally defeated. ... Ceiron: I want proof that you are on the right side, against Zathroth. Bring me 100 ounces of demon dust and I shall be convinced. ... Ceiron: You will probably need to ask a priest for help to obtain a blessed stake. ... Ceiron: Have you understood everything I told you and will fulfil this task for me? Player Yes Ceiron: Good! I will eagerly await your return. ---- Player Hi Ceiron: Hello there. What do you want? Player Demon Dust Ceiron: Were you really able to collect 100 ounces of demon dust? Player Yes Ceiron: I'm very impressed, Player. With this task you have proven that you are on the right side and are powerful as well. If you are ready to help me again, just ask me for a task. ---- Player Hi Ceiron: Hello there. What do you want? Player Task Ceiron: I have one final task for you, Player. Many months ago, I was trying to free the war wolves which are imprisoned inside the orc fortress. Ceiron: Unfortunately, my intrusion was discovered and I had to run for my life. During my escape, I lost my favourite wolf tooth chain. Ceiron: It should still be somewhere in the fortress, if the orcs did not try to eat it. I really wish you could retrieve it for me. Ceiron: It has the letter 'C' carved into one of the teeth. Please look for it. Ceiron: Have you understood everything I told you and will fulfil this task for me? Player Yes Ceiron: Thank you so much. I can't wait to wear it around my neck again, it was a special present from Faolan. Player Bye Ceiron: May Crunor bless and guide you, Player. ---- Player Hi Ceiron: Hello there. What do you want? Player Wolf Tooth Chain Ceiron: Have you really found my wolf tooth chain?? Player Yes Ceiron: Crunor be praised! You found my beloved chain! Player, you really earned my respect and I consider you as a friend from now on. Remind me to tell you about Faolan sometime. ---- Player Hi Ceiron: Hello there. What do you want? Player Faolan Ceiron: Right, I will keep my promise. Faolan roams Tibia freely, but her favourite sleeping cave is on Cormaya. I will now enchant you so you will be able to speak the wolf language. Player Bye Ceiron: May Crunor bless and guide you, Player. ---- Player Hi A Majestic Warwolf: Interesting. A human who can speak the language of wolves. Player Addon A Majestic Warwolf: I can see in your eyes that you are a honest and friendly person, Player. You were patient enough to learn our language and I will grant you a special gift. Will you accept it? Player Yes A Majestic Warwolf: From now on, you shall be known as Player, the bear warrior. You shall be strong and proud as Angros, the great dark bear. He shall guide your path. Player Bye A Majestic Warwolf: YOOOOUHHOOOUU!